


I found my home

by spider_woman



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Boys In Love, Engagement, Established Relationship, Interviews, Johnny Storm is a Starbucks addict, M/M, Marriage, Reporter Liz Allan, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Same-Sex Marriage, Soulmates, True Love, and i live by that, he's also a hopeless romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_woman/pseuds/spider_woman
Summary: Johnny Storm and Peter Parker are getting married. Liz Allan gets an exclusive interview that really shows how far Johnny's adoration for his fiance goes.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Comments: 8
Kudos: 192





	I found my home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in half an hour and didn't proofread it at all so if there are any mistakes shout at me. This is inspired heavily by the song Hide by Juice WRLD (ft. Seezyn) from the Into the Spider-Verse soundtrack. Listen to it while reading for the best experience!

“Mr. Storm! Mr. Storm!”

Johnny paused with the straw of his Starbucks still in his mouth as a woman who looked like a reporter dashed up to him. She looked young and was probably looking for gossip, but Johnny decided to humor her. He took a long sip of his caramel frappuccino (with extra caramel, of course), and waited patiently for her to catch up. Even in heels, she was fast. Women who could run in heels had always impressed him (his sister being at the top of the list).

“Hey there,” he greeted casually, “Can I help you?”

“Yes, please,” she replied, pulling out her phone (a bright yellow iPhone 11, cute) and starting to record him, “I know all everyone has been talking about is your upcoming wedding. But I’ve noticed most people don’t really ask about your feelings towards your fiance. It’s all just talk of the cost and the rings and all that. Oh, sorry. Do you mind if I record?”

“Not at all,” Johnny said with a smile, “So what would you like to ask about Peter, Miss-?”

“Allan,” the girl said, “Liz Allan. Sorry again.”

“No worries,” Johnny replied, “Keep going.”

“I just think the general public would want to know more about how you feel about Peter,” Liz continued, “The media has been so impersonal towards this, and it’s disappointing to see. People want to know the personal things, you know? And if you’re comfortable with it, I’d love to hear what you have to say about Peter.”

“That’s actually-,” Johnny paused and genuinely smiled, “That’s actually very considerate. I’d love to tell you about Peter. Where should I start?”

“Anywhere,” Liz replied, “I want your genuine thoughts.”

“Alright,” Johnny said agreeably, drifting off a bit as he thought about his husband-to-be, “There’s a lot I could say about Peter. But what usually comes to mind is that I really think I’ve found my home. I don’t know if that makes sense, exactly, but I’ve always thought of home as more of the people in your life, you know? The ones that you care about. And Peter, he’s like the definition of home to me. He makes me feel at home.”

“When I started dating him, we were both teenagers. But he was a lot more calm and collected than me, and I think most people have noticed he’s really mellowed me out. As we grew up, he kind of made me leave the thrills behind. And I’m fine with that. More than fine, really. At the same time, though, he made me lose control in a different sense. I’ve never loved someone so strongly and fully as I have him. Which sounds kind of stupid out loud, but it’s true. I think, and don’t laugh, but I think he’s my soulmate. No, I don’t  _ think _ he is. I  _ know _ he is.”

Liz’s eyes shone with tears. “I don’t think anyone would ever laugh at that. That’s the most beautiful thing I’ve heard all day.”

Johnny chuckled and shrugged. “It’s just how I feel. Peter’s been a blessing. We’ve gone through so much together, and he’s always been there to support me. He’s seen me through my darkest times, and he’s still willing to keep going. People like that are hard to find. I wouldn’t give him up for anything. Now that he’s in my life, I want nothing to change. Except his last name.”

He and Liz shared a laugh.

“So it’s really going to be Peter Storm?” Liz asked.

Johnny shrugged. “I don’t know yet. He’s fighting for Peter Parker-Storm, and I think it’ll probably end up as that. My sister did the same thing. Susan Storm-Richards. But either way I’m staying as Johnny Storm. We’ve agreed on that.”

“I like that. So is there anything else you’d like to talk about?”

“Well, I’d like to direct this at Peter, because I’m assuming he’ll see it eventually. Is that okay?”

“That’s perfect.”

Johnny took a deep breath and looked at the camera. “Peter Parker, you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You brought meaning to my life. Because of you I have a purpose. And when I’m out fighting aliens and Doombots, I fight for the world. Because  _ you’re _ my world, and you’re worth it. I love you.”

Liz’s tears threatened to spill over. She stopped recording.

“Thank you so much,” she said, dabbing at her eyes so she didn’t ruin her mascara, “Oh my God, I’m so sorry. That was just so beautiful. You really do love him, don’t you?”

Johnny smiled. “Yeah, I do.”

“That was possibly the best interview I’ve ever given,” Liz said honestly, “And it was all because of you.”

“No, it was because of Peter Parker,” Johnny corrected, “He’s truly amazing. I hope one day you can meet him.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Liz responded with a smile, “I already have. Nice talking to you, Mr. Storm!”

With that confusing statement, she walked away. Johnny shrugged it off and continued on his way home. He’d ask Peter about it later.

That night, when he was laying in bed with Peter, he remembered to ask about Liz. But Peter beat him to it (was his Spider-Sense able to sense what Johnny was about to talk about?).

“I saw that interview with Liz Allan you did,” Peter mumbled, obviously tired from a long day at work, “I started crying at work. Do you know how embarrassing that is?”

“Sorry,” Johnny apologized, pressing a kiss to the top of Peter’s head, “I love you.”

Peter hummed sleepily. “I know. I love you too. And I want that video played at our wedding reception.”

Johnny smiled. “Okay. We can arrange that. So do you know Liz, or what?”

“We used to go to school together,” Peter explained, “She moved to Oregon for a while. She moved back here recently.”

“Oh, cool,” Johnny said, “I didn’t know that.”

Peter snuggled closer and yawned. “Hey, Johnny?”

“Yeah, Pete?”

“You’re my world too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that was short, but I thought it was sweet and it's past midnight right now. I just needed to write and post something so I feel accomplished lmao. I hope you enjoyed! -Spides
> 
> Update: I recently got a tumblr account! Here's the link: https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/spidester


End file.
